Supernatural Extras
by WilliowDrake
Summary: The entire cast from Supernatural meets some people from the real world. "Death" is the narrator.(I can't say anything else without ruining the plot and sorry about the out of character). [I do very much apologize for much of the OOC-ness.Disclaimer and Full Summary inside.]
1. The Introduction

SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
Justin and Alex for allowing me to use them in the story.  
With many thanks,  
~Drake

FULL SUMMARY:The Supernatural Cast meet a couple of people from our world, and really need to get better jobs than hunting people. But then again it might make the story BORING. And you know how I like messing around with people. After all I am a Reaper, ( Death, what some people may call me), and I do get bored at as well have a little bit of fun while I'm here huh?  
DISCLAIMER:All rights go to their respected owners. I do not own Supernatural or any of the cast members and I am not getting paid for this! The only thing I own is the plot bunnies running through my head. And even that isn't guaranteed with all the tiny little kittens messing around inside my head.

 **XxxX**

It began like any other; a quiet place, a forgotten lore, and the insane need to kill. But sometimes Sam wished that he had a normal life with his brother. If given the chance he would risk it all to be in that "normal " life. No demons, no angels, nothing but hot babes and swings of whiskey. The way Dean would like it. Of course Sam knew that they could never get a dull moment in these parts of South Dakota, it was after all the life of a Winchester.

 **XxxX**

There are two people, brothers like Sam and Dean who have battled demons, lost their faith, and always hung on for their brother. There is something different about these two people though. They aren't human, but they're not leviathans either, before you even ask. The eldest brother is dragoniod, a half human and half dragon hybrid. His element is fire and air. The elements tend to battle each other resulting in a major migraine even on the best of days. He is tall. Not like as tall as a house cause that would be unreasonable. But he isn't seven feet either. He is around there though. But he is tall compared to his brother who is only five four. The eldest brother has the eyes of an angel. You know that burning passion and determination and the sea blue. He has it. And when he smiles its like the heavens have opened their doors for the worthy humans on this planet. He can bring down defenses, even when you don't want them to fall, they do.I mean he doesn't mean for that to happen, he just is like that one person that you don't want to be disappointed in you, (or to be mad at you, just don't tell him that I told you). His name is Justin, (like no joke, angel name right here, basically says it all). The other is a seer of sorts, has a bit of an OCD obsession, (I think that it might have something to do with his vampire blood, course if he knew that I said that he probably growl at me),and a hero complex. He looks nothing like his brother. Unlike his brother, he has dark brown eyes and when he smiles it makes your heart ache. His name is Elliot, (not much of a name, huh?). There really isn't much that I could tell you without giving away the best parts.

 **XxxX**

The impala skidded across the slick road as Dean turned it around. The rain was pouring down on the windshield like pellets. Sam, ever the worrier, had his painted worried face on looking at Dean as he normally does. Dean looks straight through the windshield with his straight face focusing on the road. Someone's phone rang piercing the silence inside the impala. Dean flipped open his cell with one hand so fluid, must be from all the times he has done it.

"Ghost Hunters" Dean says into the contraption.

"I don't understand that reference." A voice says on the other end and an awkward silence follows as if the person is listening for something.

"Cas, where the hell are you? Sam and I will come pick you up."

Sam looks at Dean with his signature hopeful face.

"Don't. It's not safe. I can't say much."

"Cas, you're not making sense -"

"Just know that where you're headed is a trap. They want to end the world. I don't have time to explain." Cas interrupts hurriedly.

A static fills the impala.

"Who, Cas? What do you mean that you don't have enough time to explain? Cas? Cas?!" Dean asks through the phone. "Dammit!" Dean says as he shuts the phone shut.

Sam looks at Dean asking him what happened.

Dean turns into an abandon parking lot and thinks about what to do while the impala idles. It's eyes blinking away the tears falling on it.

"Dean, this the place?"

"No."

"Then why-" Sam starts.

Silence.

"Sam take out your computer and stake out every cell tower in this damn place. See if you can get the coordinates of where Cas was calling from."

Dean demands as he opens his phone and tries to call the number that Cas had called from. It rang three times and no one answered. Dean slammed the phone shut and started the impala.

"Got it." Sam announces.

"Good. Where do we go?" Dean said as he backs up and speeds out of the parking lot.

"Waterville, Maine."

The impala speeds through South Dakota knowing that every minute of time on the road could cost Cas his life.

 **XxxX**

Elliot was looking up some youtube music videos to help him write a story about something a rather, like he normally does on his phone. He is silent, thinking about the proper words to express the scene in his book while sitting on his bed. Justin walks in and sits on the edge of the bed, silently watching.


	2. Meeting The Brothers

_Last time:_

 ** _XxxX_**

 _Elliot was looking up some youtube music videos to help him write a story about something a rather like he normally does on his phone. He is silent, thinking about the proper words to express the scene in his book while sitting on his bed. Justin walks in and sits on the edge of the bed silently watching._

 **XxxX**

A smile lighting up his face, seeing his brother doing what he is passionate about. Elliot was so engrossed into what he was doing that he never noticed Justin walking in. He looked up and jumped out of his skin.

"Justin, don't do that." Elliot says trying to hide his shakiness in his voice.

"Don't do what?" Justin asks with no indication that he had heard the trembles in his brother's voice. Although he probably did.

"Never mind." A fickle smile spreads across Elliot's face.

"Okie. What's the new story gonna be about?"

Elliot shrugs. At that particular moment a knock echos through the small house. Justin and Elliot exchange glances.

"You expecting anyone, Dragon?" Elliot asks, using Justin's nickname.

"No. You?"

Elliot shakes his head no.

 **XxxX**

Sam and Dean arrive around their destination. Everything looks different since the last time that they were here. Too many more houses than in the past.

"I don't recognize anything here." Sam said in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe we should ask for directions. Perhaps someone might know where Cas is."

"Perhaps. Or they could be trying to lure us in. "

Sam points to a run down house that has a certain appeal to it. The sort of appeal that there is something special about the house or the owners.

"Let's try this house to see if anyone can help us." Sam said with a hopeful tone to his voice.

Dean pulled the impala into the driveway and parked it. Dean yanked open the drivers door, walked out, and slammed it shut with his bad ass strong guy attitude. A possible side effect of Kane's mark or just thinking that he could fool everyone with it. Sam does the same, just not with the same amount of oof or bad ass strong guy attitude. Of course Sam isn't fooled by the act but he doesn't say anything about it. The Wincester brothers walked to the front door and Dean rapped his knuckles against the door lazily.

 **XxxX**

Elliot slowly got off the bed, -but not like they do in Hollywood, - and made his way toward the front door. While Justin wasn't far behind him. Another knock echoed in the house. Taking a big breath, Elliot yanked open the door just as Dean was about to knock again. They stood there in silence for a bit. Justin and Elliot on one side of the doorway and Sam and Dean on the other side, just watching each other. As if they were waiting for the other group to break the silence.

 **XxxX**

"No one is home. Let's try another house." Dean says as he is about to turn and go to the impala.

"Wait. Knock again. Maybe someone is home but couldn't hear you knock."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. But still knocked again.

"Like I said, no one is home."

"Knock again Dean. Please." Sam begged his brother.

Dean went to go knock on the door and when right before his knuckles could brush the grains of the door it swung open. The ajar door revealed a young man. Looked old enough to be in his early twenties at least. And another man who looked about the same age but looked more mature, - no not quite more mature,- more sturdy.

 _'Great, another homosexual couple. Just great."_ Dean thought to himself as the silence stretched on.

"We aren't together. We're brothers. " The lease sturdy man said.

All eyes fell on him in shock and he reverted his eyes to the ground.

 _'Did this guy just read my mind?"_ Dean asked himself.

 **XxxX**

The silence stretched to new heights. Then what seemed like an eternity, Sam cleared his throat. Making everyone come out of their little brains, (well more or less little), Elliot went to the side as Justin offered the Winchester boys inside.

"We are looking for-" Sam starts.

"For your friend, Castiel. I know." Elliot says. "I was writing about him."

Dean looked, well he looked like he was about to murder something or someone. Just blame it on the mark of Cain. Although he always had a bit of a temper.

"What do you know about where he is?" Dean growled out.

Justin stood between Elliot and Dean to protect his brother if need be, trying to contain the fire raging inside and licking the surface of his aura.

"He's down the road with Lucifer and other people that I couldn't see well enough to write them in. "

"Is Cas okay?" Sam asked tentatively.

"If you are asking if he is unscathed then no, but if you asking if he is alive then yes."

Justin turns to look at his brother, the fire still licking around him. "How much have you written about Cas?"

"Enough."

 **XxxX**

Dean cooled off a bit, or so I think. But then again you really can't tell if he is ever cooled off. With his temper I'm surprised anything got done really.

"We need to rescue him. We can't just leave him there." Sam said as Dean ponders the situation.

"But you can't just barge in and expect Lucifer to just hand over Castiel. Or even sneak around to get him. You would need a diversion."

"And why should we trust you? You could be a demon for all we know." Dean said in his ever so "manly" voice. (It's more like he is trying to act tough but really he is hiding from his feelings. )


	3. The Plan

_Last Time:_

 _And why should we trust you? You could be a demon for all we know." Dean said in his ever so "manly" voice. (It's more like he is trying to act tough but really he is hiding from his feelings. )_

 **XxxX**

There are several things that could have happened when Sam and Dean began talking about how to get Castiel out from Luficer's grasp. But it ended up alright.

 **XxxX**

 _"No one hurts my brother. No one. Dean Wincester is no exception. And the way he had talked to him. That tone of voice can result in bad memories resurfacing. "_ Justin thought to himself as he stole a glance toward his brother. _"He's wearing the mask. The mask that I have seen countless times when he tries to hide his feelings and emotion from people. Even though inside he wants to break down and lose it. And just let everything out. I know that he is stubborn but there are some things that he still feels iffy about doing. One of them is talking about the horrible times that my brother had to go through and showing his emotions. He may not believe it but my Zemah needs me. Just like I need him. Even though sometimes I listen to the voices which whisper all the things that I used to believe. I don't anymore. But sometimes they sneak up on me and make me listen to sometimes they whisper things to me that I can almost believe that they are true. "_ Justin continues to think as he crosses his arms across his chest and tries to hide his burning rage toward Dean for talking to his Zemah in that way.

 **XxxX**

" _I hope that Justin can't see that my mask is up. Although he probably already knows, knowing him. **Inner sighs.** Serves me right since I can't do anything right. Since I worth shit. Why am I even here? It's not like I can do anything to help people. I usually end up hurting them in the worst way possible. I try but sometimes I just stop caring, cause it's not like they really care. But it's not like they really want to listen to me talk about how much my life sucks. I know that there are people who have experienced worse than I have. And if they can't get help, why should I? Why should I even be here? It isn't fair that I have a life and I am not living it. And yet there are people who have died who would have loved to have one chance to live life. Oh how I wish I could give it to them. How I wish that I would just disappear. But I can't do that right. **Have you ever thought that maybe that your heart knew that many people would love to help you and would beg to keep you here? Have you ever thought of that? There is still much that you need to know. Still much that you have yet to see and experience. The mind can play tricks on you and sometimes you just have to know the truth about yourself and how much you have effected people's life. Like your brothers'. Have you ever thought where he would be without you?**_ " Elliot thinks sneaking a slight glance toward his brother and shyly looks away. _"Curse you, you damn voice of reason."_

 **XxxX**

Sam ponders about how to broach the force of action that will allow them to save Cas before he gets more hurt than he already is. _"Hang in there Cas. We're coming for you."_ A thought pierces Sam's frontal lobe. _"Of course! All we need is the blueprints of the house to see how it is set out then Dean and I can rescue Cas."_

"Do you know the blueprints of the house?" Sam asks Elliot.

Elliot shakes his head no. "I'm sorry. I only know where he is being held and even that is limited."

" _Drats. I could have sworn that I had it."_

Dean asks "Anyone got any ideas. If not then I'm driving to the house and just barging it."

"You can't just barge in and expect Lucifer to turn Castiel over. He's expecting you to do that. " Elliot states.

 _"He does have a point."_

 _"_ But then how do you sussope we do it ?" Dean says with a slight bit of attitude.

"I sussope you don't."

"We can't just leave him there." I hear myself say.

"I know because he is like your brother. "

"But you just said-" I began.

"You need a diversion and you have one."

"Like Hell we do." Dean says.

"No, he's right. They are the diversion and then we the ones that will save Cas." I hear myself say.

 **XxxX**

 _" I don't trust them. One of the brothers is fine, Justin I think his name was. While Elliot, he has this air about him. And the fact that he knew our names and knew where Cas was. It's something a demon would do. Why are we even trusting them? They could be demons posing as a nice person. Like what normally happens intentionally or not. Like what happened with April, Ruby, and Jenna._ "Dean thought to himself as he bore a whole through Elliot.

 **XxxX**

 _"Why is Dean watching me? I thought that we had proved to them that we weren't going to hurt them. That we aren't demons. But then again they never tossed holy water on us, so perhaps Dean is just being watchful. Trying to protect Sammy from afar. Like he has for a while."_

"Does everyone know the plan?" Sam asks.

Everyone nods. I really didn't know the plan but I looked over at my brother and looked like he knew.


	4. Meeting A Friend Or A Foe

_Last time:_

 _"Why is Dean watching me? I thought that we had proved to them that we weren't going to hurt them. That we aren't demons. But then again they never tossed holy water on us, so perhaps Dean is just being watchful. Trying to protect Sammy from afar. Like he has for a while."_

"Does everyone know the plan?" Sam asks.

Everyone nods.I really didn't know the plan but I looked over at my brother and looked like he knew.

 **XxxX**

The impala parks in the driveway right across the house where Elliot says that Castiel is being held captive. Elliot and Justin get out of the back seat, quickly and quietly shutting the doors to avoid being detected just yet. They look at each other as if asking the other if they were ready to proceed to the house, (although they were probably having a mental conversation the entire car ride there, even though no one can prove it).Slowly they walk toward the house. Just before they are about to open the door, a young man in a sea green sweater plows through the door carrying a limp body over his shoulder. Knocking over Justin and Elliot having them land on their asses right in front of the front door. Seeing the impala the young man opened on of the back doors and carefully placed the body inside on one of the seats. Then crawled in so he was close to the door so the body was leaning against him.

There was a loud crash and a curse word spoken from the the house. Justin and Elliot were already up and brushes themselves off when it happened, so all they did was look up and whispered shit. The house was glowing bright white. Justin and Elliot raced toward the impala and jumped in. The hooded young man told Dean to step on it. Dean backed up like a mad man and drove full throttle toward the house where the plan was thought through. Dean slowed down when they got close. You could see the setting sun melting into the dark brown that streaked down the house. The front door with its tear stained face and all its windows creaking under the amount of pain it had endured over the years. Passing past the side of the house you could see hands reaching up past the hips of a broken girl to the tears of a strangled man toward the heart of an elder whose body has long since forgotten love. Pulling into the driveway, the eyes of the forgotten stared at the impala hoping to see one last sign of hope inside this little soul called a house.

The young man was quiet except to tell Dean to drive. Those three words and the voice sounded very familiar to Elliot. So familiar that Elliot is a hundred percent certain that it is friend Alex. Of course Elliot was sitting right next to what looked like a malnourished and tortured Castiel. A strangled animal noise came out of the limp body. It's breath smelled like a rotten corpse.

 _"How long was he there? That looks like he was there for more than a day. And is that what would happen if I failed to brush my teeth? I mean my teeth would rot and fall out but would my breath smell like that? "_ Elliot thought to himself.

 **XxxX**

 _"I watched my brother admire Castiel. At least it looks like him of sorts. It's hard to tell. Who is the hooded guy? That is the thing that gets to me. Is he a friend or a foe? Do I know him? He doesn't seem familiar. Maybe Elliot might know. I will have to ask him once we get home. Perhaps now would not be the correct time to do so. Whoever it is saved Castiel's life so I sussope he couldn't be all that bad."_

 **XxxX**

 _" I know Elliot recognized me. I could see it in his eyes. Of course I have never been the one to state what has been on my mind. His scars_ _are still vivid against his skin. I really wish that he would stop doing that. He never truly told me why he cuts. I only know that he does it because he thinks it will help, and cause that is the only thing that he can controls. It saddens me greatly when something like this happens. I know that the two men in the front of the car are Sam and Dean but who is sitting on the other side of Elliot. Is that Justin? It couldn't be, could it?"_ The hooded man whispered in his head sneaking glances around the inside of the impala from under his hood.

 **XxxX**


	5. The Commatary?

_Last time:_

 **XxxX**

 _" I know Elliot recognized me. I could see it in his eyes. Of course I have never been the one to state what has been on my mind. His scars_ _are still vivid against his skin. I really wish that he would stop doing that. He never truly told me why he cuts. I only know that he does it because he thinks it will help, and cause that is the only thing that he can controls. It saddens me greatly when something like this happens. I know that the two men in the front of the car are Sam and Dean but who is sitting on the other side of Elliot. Is that Justin? It couldn't be, could it?"_ The hooded man whispered in his head sneaking glances around the inside of the impala from under his hood.

 **XxxX**

There are things that even we can not express why it happens. It just does. Sometimes it is as simple as saving someone's life. Other times it might also be leaving someone to fly. Like that butterfly poem that was once so popular that even the greatest poets recited it. Now we have been forced into the Reaper life. It's depressing. Others do not agree with what I do. Bringing back Sam and Dean from the dead. It is what makes this life bearable. Wouldn't you agree?

 **XxxX**

 _"I have a feeling I'm definitely need a bottle when this day is done. Not like I wouldn't get one anyway. Perhaps I should drop that habit. Nah, the bottle is good to me after all."  
_

 **XxxX**

There are things that you need to know before I continue. Castiel has been here since the beginning of time. Even before I came into the business. Dean and Justin are both drinkers that drink away their emotions, Sam is one of those people who can always see the goodness in , well he is like a secret that needs to stay hidden. Alex, the hooded man, he is a cat basically.

You may say that this is highly impossible for all these things could happen in the ten minutes it takes Dean to drive from point A to B. Ah, but it did.

 **XxxX**

When the impala comes to a complete stop, everyone slowly comes out of the car. Except for Castiel. He is lifted up slowly by Dean. Elliot looks at the ashen coloured sky. He stays completely quiet. Pondering why one so perfect hurt other people with so much cruelty.

 _"Is this really what the world has become? Broken wings and shadowed spirits."_

 **XxxX**

Sadly that is true. When God disappeared from heaven the world went to hell. God's trusted angel tried his best.


	6. Castiel's Tale

_Last time:_

Sadly that is true. When God disappeared from heaven the world went to hell. God's trusted angel tried his best.

 **XxxX**

But even angel taught to follow orders will crumble under the words of freedom. And that is exactly what he did. It is a shame really. He had so much to offer. Not only to the humans and the angels but to himself as well. Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Falling hard to the ground when God was no where to be seen or heard from. They even tried New Mexico, although that turned out to be a bust. Although they did get good tortillas there. Perhaps Castiel might find his way back with the help of others.

 **XxxX**

The world was dark, sleeping perhaps. Or just anticipating for a blue eyed angel to wake up from his slumber. Although that looked grim. He wasn't sick or anything. His mind was trying to reset what happened. I have seen it happened before. Usually under the canopy of stars and the watchful eyes of a million loved ones.

Perhaps all he needed was a hug and a bit of love. Isn't that all what we want? And even if we have it,it might not be enough to hold back the demon inside us all.

 **XxxX**

 _"The darkness was clawing at my throat. Closing around, making the oxygen slowly whisper out of my mouth such as my grace once did. I hear them. The whispers of love and worried angels. I have never heard of them. Are they new? Possibly. A high pitched buzzing filled my ears as the angels approached my bedside. I see myself and them. What is going here? What has happened? Is this my time? I feel that it is not. What is going on?_

 _Perhaps the appropriate question would be what are you meant to see?_

 _They still whisper to me, even though they are long dead and gone. The leviathans."_

 **XxxX**

 _"He promised me that he would never leave. That he would watch me destroy the world from the mark. Please be okay. "_

 **XxxX**

 _"I have watched the world crumble. I have watched humans kill themselves countless times. In a war meaning nothing, in an attempt to escape the pain, among other things. I have watched blood be spilled on innocent ground. I have made my brothers and sisters fall from Heaven. I have tried Father._

 _Why do you still whisper to me? Even after I could not find you. Even after I have failed you._

 _I'm Sorry Father."_

 **XxxX**

Blue eyes open slowly to a dim lit room. The brown shades are down, trying to block all the sun. The sun is stronger. Reaching it's little hands toward the man on the bed. Slowly stroking his face with the rays of happiness.

 _"Do not get depressed child, I am always here watching over you."_ A voice whispers in the room.

 **XxxX**

Yells rip through the field.

"This _way!"_ The sergeant yells as bullets zigzag in the air.

The bullets lodge themselves in the chests and heads of the men getting in position to shoot. The other men are crouching under the trench. Dirt and blood flake onto the ground and the other men.

 _"Why are we fighting? What is our purpose? Father give me a sign please."_

A man creases fire and stands in the middle of the field.

The vision changes to a memorial. People crowding around to say thank you and goodbye to the dead. The words are carried on the wind.

Darkness follows. Well not quite darkness, more like fog. A sandy beach type of ground shook and its giant mouth swallowed everyone, the land had become a wasteland of doom. Everything is gone.

All the people sunk through the ground. Their blood staining the sides. There skeletons laying there at the bottom, except one. His looking around in shock.

 _"Did God do this?"_

The vision changes. The water was slowly choking him, the air was gone from his lungs. All that was left, was the rocks standing their ground as the waves consumed them. Swimming was fruitless. It only lead to the end. So he prayed.

 _"Forgive me Father. I have failed you. Your voice once spoke to me and now it does not. Does that mean that I am unworthy of your love?"_

 _All my children are spoken to, Castiel. Even you. I do not ever stop talking to you. Now swim._

The man swam to the surface, inhaling the life given to him by God.

" _Thank you Father."_

His body is carried to the shore by the waves. He was saved. Coughing up water that had followed his air path, with a painful chest. Trying to gulp air like a dying man. But he was alive. He was saved. Slowly getting on his feet he stumbles to a house whose feelings beckoned him close.

The vision changes to a man overlooking onto the horizon in heaven. Fields full of colour and a sense of peace all around. A couple sitting on bench looking at the rainbow sky. Unspoken whispers are echoed in the trees. A happy place. A smile of God streaked across the setting sky.

The vision changes yet again to a family at a wooden table.

 _"My vessels family. "_ Castiel thought sadly.

A tear streaked daughter and wife hug each other.

" _I took him away. Father, was this the right choice? "_

The vision changes to a hotel with two brothers bickering. Well not quite bickering. Just doing what brothers do.

 _"This world is filled with love and compassion. But also war and sorrow. So how can something so beautiful bring so much pain ? This isn't what Father wanted of his children, did he?"_


	7. Brotherhood?

_Last time:_

 _"This world is filled with love and compassion. But also war and sorrow. So how can something so beautiful bring so much pain ? This isn't what Father wanted of his children, did he?"_

 **XxxX**

 _"It's times like this that I wish I could be stronger._ _" Sometimes the only thing that you can do is your best. "I am an angel of the Lord. I am sussope to help my charges. They aren't sussope to help me." They are your family, Castiel. Just like we are up here._

 **XxxX**

I can feel Castiel's body goes slack in my arms. " _Dammit Castiel.. "_

 **XxxX**

The hooded man and Elliot are talking. " _Are they conspiring? "_ A laugh cut through the thought.

 **XxxX**

"And they really thought that you were an angel?"

Alex nodded.

Elliot laughs. "These angels of God, aren't very good at their jobs."'

"Only fallen ones." A hoarse whisper echoed through the group.

 **XxxX**

 _"I know my brother well. Even when he doubts it. It's just something that brothers do. "_


End file.
